Sergio Valencio
A middle-aged barber in San Fernando, Sergio has been going through a depressive bout for several years. Initially a happy man, since his jilting he has taken to heavy drinking and Med-x use, and is often saying he wasted his life. History Sergio was born on October 23rd 2244, to Maria & Oscar Valencio, shipping clerks at a caravan warehouse. While his family saw his birthday as an omen, he would be happy-go-lucky as a child and had a moderate amount of friends. He would apprentice with a barber when he was thirteen, pleasing his parents as well as Sergio himself, as he appreciated the simplicity. His master was a colorful old former driver, who had a seemingly limitless amount of stories for the customers. Sergio would pick up many of these tall-tales, and more importantly his teacher's skill with the scissors, impressing even some of the foreign gun-hands. He would be hired on full-time in 2263, and would be able to afford his own apartment by 2265. He would pass the rest of the decade quietly, cutting hair and socializing with peers, Sergio would have a few courtships during this period but all were short-lived. Sergio would take over the barbershop in 2272, which would allow him to afford a small house by 2275. Sergio would take on an apprentice of his own in 2279, as well as visit a fiesta at the Triple-T ranch, where he would meet Selma Molanine. A beautiful cousin of the ranch owner, Molanine would captivate the assembled men (and some women) including Sergio. The barber would pay his respects to the woman and be surprised to find she showed interest in him. The pair would be seen constantly together after that, first as friends, then in a romantic fashion over the next two years. While Sergio would have been happy with a simple wasteland marriage, Molanine and her family would insist on an elaborate ceremony, which the barber had to save for two years to afford. Having finally saved the money by 2283, the couple would select the date and make the arrangements, with a large portion of the town turning out to watch. As the time came for the actual ceremony, Sergio became nervous as Selma failed to show, and bridesmaids returned with terrible news. Selma had run off with a traveling gun-man, and left a note to explain to her family. Jilted and humiliated, Sergio walked silently back to his house unaware of those trying to console him. He would stay there for six days before emerging to run his shop, speaking very little even to his friends & apprentice. He would also began to drink heavily, consuming a bottle a day. This would be coupled with med-x left by one customer who said they were concerned, which Sergio quickly became addicted to. His well,being has slowly spiraled down since then, with the barber only emerging to cut hair and buy liquor & chems, with a little food mixed in. Everyone is waiting for him not to emerge one day, with his apprentice impatient to take over the business. Appearence Sergio is a hispanic man of average height, with salt-and-pepper hair and sunken brown eyes. While he used to wear a smile, Sergio now sports pale skin and a constant far-off stare that matches his frown. He covers his underweight from with pre-war clothes, which also hides the needle-tracks on his arms. Personality Sergio was formerly an upbeat, easy going individual, always willing to talk to anyone. He was modest in outlook but passionate in a quiet way about his work. After being left at the altar he has become withdrawn and despondent, only finding solace at the bottom of a bottle or a needle. He now talks very little and only to his apprentice or a few friends. Sergio is contemplating suicide but knows he isn't capable of doing it, so is slowly poisoning himself. Category:Characters Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico